


오직 한 분만을 위해 풀었다오.

by vvishop



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Skits
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>그간 트위터에 풀었던 공공큐 썰 백업입니다.</p>
    </blockquote>





	오직 한 분만을 위해 풀었다오.

**Author's Note:**

> 그간 트위터에 풀었던 공공큐 썰 백업입니다.

2014.1.22

동화책 표지같았다. 헌책방의 쿼터마스터. 제목으로 훌륭하지 않은가. 다소 교훈적이기도 하고. 본드는 크게 위장도 하지 않은 채 큐를 보고 있었다. 책 위에는 앉지 않았다. 제임스가 배우기를, 사르륵 소리를 내는 목재 섬유질을 단단하게 묶은 책이란 물건은 구겨지거나 젖거나 타지 않도록 고이 보호해야 할 것이었다. 몇 사람인가 둘 사이로 실례를 중얼거리며 지나갔다. 큐는 호로록 커피를 마셨다. 주인도 없는 헌책방에서 이때껏 겪은 중 가장 어린 쿼터마스터는 역사책들을 뒤져보았다. 본드는 72시간동안 자지도 움직이지도 않고 누군가를 지켜본 적이 있었다. 기꺼이 하는 일이라면 72시간의 더블이라도 그는 얼마든지 집중력을 발휘했다. 일에서 큐는 거미 같았다. 끈적한 함정을 놓고 열 개의 앙상한 손가락을 이용해 필요한 정보를 낚았다. 마트에서 큐는 여치 같았다. 여치가 마트에서 할 수 있는 일이라고는 이상한 것들에 잠시 내려앉는 정도였다. 본드는 마트에 브로콜리 꽃을 따는 전용 나이프가 있는 것을 처음 알았다. 생활과 거리가 멀리 떨어진 것들을 몇 가지 산 큐는 타박타박 근처 공원으로 향했다. 바람이 코트 아래로 기어 들어오는 날씨였다. 빌어먹게 추웠다. 큐는 공원에 난 오솔길을 큰 원을 그리며 걸었다. 본드는 공원 가운데 서서 시계처럼 걷는 큐를 지켜보았다. 마디가 툭툭 불거진 나뭇가지들 사이로 쿼터마스터의 새빨간 귀끝이 시렸다. 큐는 주먹 쥔 손으로 허리를 두드리고 집으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 횡단보도 신호를 기다리는 큐의 곁에 본드가 다가섰다. "이런 와인은 스튜에나 써야겠군." 큐는 어느새 가벼워진 손을 내려다 보았다. "별로 놀랍지는 않군요." 본드는 올해의 연도가 적힌 싸구려 와인을 돌려보았다. 심지어 편의를 위해 마개는 알루미늄이기까지 했다. 큐의 집으로 올라가는 복도는 넓고 길어서 아무 것도 숨겨지지 않았다. 두 사람 몫의 그림자와 한 사람 분의 발소리가 복도를 떠돌았다. 열쇠가 큐의 문에 스르르 들어갔다. 숨소리도 없던 본드가 피식 웃었다. 큐는 아무렇지 않게 혼자만 들어서서 문을 닫았다. 닫히는 문 사이로 얇은 책이 끼어들었다. 텅- 소리가 울렸다. "'내리는 눈 만큼'" 큐가 윤기없는 목소리로 책의 제목을 읽었다. 키스? 본드가 다시 웃었다. 복도의 창 밖으로 소금을 치는 것처럼 눈이 내렸다. 늙은 스파이에게 내려 앉을 것 같아 큐는 본드의 어깨에 제 팔을 대신 얹었다.

2013.12.13

그런게 나왔다. CJ푸딩처럼 한정 계피맛 캔디스틱이. 큐는 작업하면서 오도독오도독 그런거 먹는게 취미라 소식듣고 먹어보고 싶은데 구하기가 어려우니까 잘 알아보고 퇴근하고 분명히 입고한 편의점인데도 없고 조작해봐도 다 팔리고 없고. 본사에서 한박스를 받을까 했어도 결국 사먹는 맛이란게 있으니까 퇴근하고 가방매고 편의점 레이드를 뛰는데 본드가 졸졸 따라오는 거. "노인도 아니고 계피사탕이라니 취향이 의외로군." 하면서 졸졸. 한군데 실패하고 두군데 실패하고. 다섯군데까지 뒤지다가 결국 없어서 오늘도 실패네 하면서 미련없이 집으로 가려는데 본드가 큐에게. "신발끈 풀렸군." 본드가 가방을 들어주고 큐는 신발끈을 다시 맨다. 집 앞에서 열쇠로 문 따려고 가방을 여는데 계피사탕이 바닥에 후두둑

2013.8.18

본드는 숱한 아침을 지켜보았다. 신은 제멋대로 뒤섞은 색을 하늘에 문대곤 했다. 도망자의 천성을 타고나지 못한 본드는 이곳저곳 발 닿는데서 잠을 청하는 걸 신물나 했다. 그래서 큐와 본드는 시시때때로 바뀌는 하늘의 색을 볼 수 있는 맨션에 자리를 잡았다. 조금 더 아까보다 밝았다. 딸깍 노오란 부엌 등이 들어왔다. 불이 켜진 순간 바깥은 탁해졌다. 본드의 어린 애인은 0과 1만 상대하면서도 손가는 것들을 좋아했다. 주전자가 불 위로 올라갔다. 밑바닥에서 올라오는 기포가 터질 즈음 부스럭 소리가 났다. 터벅터벅 소리가 다가왔다. 하늘은 아직 짙었다. 큐의 머리는 폭풍우를 겨우 피한 것만 같았다. 흰 턱 위로 비죽비죽이 고개를 내민 수염들이 가뭇했다. "Good morning." 큐가 본드에게 기댔다. 붉은 입술이 입술 언저리를 더듬었다. "Morning. James" 아침이라기엔 어폐가 있지만요. 주먹으로 입을 가리며 큐가 하품했다. 본드는 다시 재우려는 것처럼 큐를 안고 도닥여주었다. 호오오 주전자가 하얀 입김을 불었다. 슬며시 아침이 덧칠해졌다. 

2013.7.17

본드가 심각한 얼굴로 물었다. 끝나긴 하는건가. 본드의 스머프들은 광활한 대지를 경작하고 있었다. 수확은 끝이 없었고 빵은 쌓일듯 구워졌다. 본드는 대지주 답지 않게 어두운 표정이었다. 큐는 샌드위치를 가득 베어 물고 노트북을 두드렸다. 본드에게 파파스머프가 다가왔다. GAME OVER. 화면이 반짝였다. 큐는 확인사살하듯 말했다. GAME OVER. 007.

2013.7.16

영국의 날씨는 낮과 밤의 얼굴이 달랐다. 낮에는 미소를 지었지만 밤에는 냉정했다. 큐는 날씨에 대한 감각이 전혀 없었다. 실내 근무를 오래한 탓일지 아니면 세상 모든 일에 그럴지 본드는 알 수 없었다. 턱도 없이 얇은 스웨터 올이  파르르르 떨렸다. 춥지 않은척 펴려는 어깨는 바람 한 방에 움츠러들었다. 큐의 어깨에 본드의 넉넉한 코트가 덮였다. 체온을 품어 따뜻했다. 큐는 코를 훌쩍였다. "필요없는데요. 요원님" 본드가 말했다. "그럴 것 같더라니." 두꺼운 코트 단추가 부드럽게 당겨 채워졌다. 품은 크지만 소재가 좋아 큐는 아까와 사뭇 다른 모습이었다. "안 추우세요?" 본드는 피식 웃었다. "당연히 춥지." 큐는 돌아보았다. 본드는 이미 저 멀리 걸어가고 있었다.

2013.7.6

호텔 매니저는 친절했다. 강물에 푹 젖은 둘이 점점이 만드는 물 웅덩이는 괜찮다며 손사래치고 커다란 바스타올만 둘 가져다줬을 뿐이었다. 큐의 얼굴이 새파래져 있었다. 안경은 눈에 띈다는 이유로 버려졌다. 사물은 흐릿했고 본드의 목소리는 가까웠다. 본드는 매니저와 단 하나도 사실인 것이 없는 사담을 나누며 나직하게 웃었다. 호텔방 안으로 들어오자 큐는 맥이 탁 풀렸다. 왠지 이 안에서는 아무 일 없을 것 같았다. 모든 것은 제 자리에 있었는데도 깨진 모니터를 밟는 소리가 자박자박 귓가에 달라붙어 있었다. 물소리가 들렸다. 본드가 큐를 욕실 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 차오르는 물에 큐는 손을 담궜다. 너울너울 풀어져나갔다. 밖으로 나가자 본드는 어디선가 가져온 옷가지들을 내려놓고 있었다. 큐에게서 김이 모락모락 났다.   
본드가 욕실에서 나왔을 때 큐는 까무룩 졸다 눈을 떴다. "자둬." 큐는 고개를 흔들었다. "사흘을 안자도 멀쩡했는데요." 어린애를 돌보는 것처럼 본드는 쯧쯧 혀를 차고 큐를 부드럽게 눕혔다. 목끝까지 이불을 덮어주었다. "쉬어야 도망도 치는 거란다. 베드 타임 스토리는 오늘의 모험으로 충분했겠지."  
총소리. 컴퓨터들이 깨져나가는 소리. 총이 겨눠진 순간 탕. 스왓 팀 복장을 한 남자의 머리가 날아가고 나타난 본드의 얼굴. 이리와. 큐는 눈을 떴다. 본드는 큐의 발치에 앉아 미니 바의 술을 마시고 있었다. 본드의 의자가 빙글 기울어졌다. 큐는 머리를 들어올리다 툭 누웠다. 젖은 머리로 누웠던 베개가 축축했다. 침구는 바스락 바스락 소리를 냈다. 작은 등이 길게 그림자를 만들었다. 이불 안에 있는데도 자꾸 추웠다. 본드가 자리에서 일어났다. 불을 끄려는 본드를 큐가 잡았다. 어떤 표정인지 보이지 않았다. 큐는 본드를 끌어당겼다.   
입구 끝에 맞추어진 끝은 부드럽게 안으로 넣어졌다. 엉덩이는 본드의 허벅지에 기대있었다. 근육도 없이 매끈한 몸은 섹스를 시작하고서야 더워졌다. 건조하고 실내 온도가 낮아 둘은 땀도 흘리지 않았다. 본드는 허리를 움직이지 않고 큐가 익숙해질 때까지 기다렸다. 큐의 허리가 들썩였다. 본드는 큐의 배를 쓰다듬었다. 인간의 피부보다는 물과 뭍을 오가는 양서류의 감촉이었다. 길게 찢어진 눈이 어둠 속에서 가늘게 열렸다. 본드는 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 가는 팔이 반쯤 앉은 본드에게 뻗어졌다. 본드는 이마에서 곱슬거리는 머리카락을 넘겨주었다. "괜찮아." 입술이 닿았다. 와인잔을 튕기는 것 같은 신음이 울렸다.   
이주일을 더 도망치고 나서야 둘은 본부로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 바뀐 포지션이 누구였는지 큐는 구태여 찾아보지 않았다. 감사 인사는 없었고 그걸 바라는 사람도 없었다. 두 달 후, 본드가 베를린에서의 임무를 마치고 복귀하던 날에 큐는 본드의 맨션 앞에 앉아있었다. 문을 열고서 본드가 말했다. 이리와. 다급할 일은 무엇도 없었지만, 그런 것만 같은 발걸음이 문 안으로 사라졌다.

2013.7.1

"너는 내 처음이자 마지막이야." "말도 안되는 소리를 하시는군요. 여자들은 넘어가겠지만." "그냥 그런 거야." "키스나 해요."

2013.6.30

큐는 세계를 유영하는 본드를 믿었고 본드도 꽤 신뢰할만한 남자였지만 본부는 사정이 달랐다. 본드와 침대까진 안가더라도 밥이라도 먹은 여자들이 한트럭은 되었다. 닷새나 밤을 샌 큐가 데리러온 본드에게 중얼거렸다. 향수냄새. 본드는 허탈하게 웃었다. '죄인취급말라고.' 큐는 랩탑을 챙기며 안경을 벗었다. '첫남자인데요' 본드가 물었다. '누가?' '더블오세븐이' 이브가 가르쳤다. 남잔 다 그런거라고. 본드는 가련하게 웃었다. '나도 그래. 큐' 젠장. 큐는 휙 랩실을 떠났다. 본드는 뒤따라가며 리모컨으로 차 시동을 걸었다. 람보르기니의 전조등이 깔깔대며 큐를 비췄다.

2013.6.26

본드는 어울리지 않게 영화를 좋아했다. 그것도 케이블 영화를. 그가 잠이 오지 않을 때면 불꺼진 거실 벽은 밤새 이런저런 색들로 물들었다. 큐가 편히 일할 수 있도록 소리를 끄고도 본드는 화면에 오래도록 시선을 고정하고 있었다. 본드는 어느 날에는 그레고리 팩처럼 거칠었고 어느 날에는 리처드 기어처럼 로맨틱했지만 본드는 늘 본드였다. 적어도 큐에게는 그랬다. 큐는 본드의 허벅지를 베고 오만과 편견을 보다가 툭 물었다. "왜 영화를 봐요. 영화처럼 살면서." 본드는 큐의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. "처음에는 여자에게 작업걸려고 봤었지." 와작 나초칩이 본드의 입 안에서 부서졌다. "보다보니 내게 딱히 다른 취미가 없더군. 법인 카드를 긁는 건 취미라고는 볼 수 없지 않나." 다시 와삭 칩이 부서지는 소리가 났다. 화면 속에 침묵이 흘렀다. "베스퍼한테도 본 걸 써먹었어요?" 본드가 언젠가 받아봤던 심전도 검사처럼 큐는 작은 잡음도 놓치지 않겠다는 듯이 본드에게 집중하고 있었다. 큐는 처음으로 자기가 진저리날 수 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 영화는 광고 화면으로 넘어갔다. 한참을 묵비권만 행사하던 늙은 스파이가 말했다. "나는 살인 면허가 있고 너는 사생활 침해의 면허가 있지만 이렇게 써버리지는 말도록 해." 큐는 다만 알고 싶었을 뿐이었다. 그것이 무엇인지는 몰랐을 뿐으로.   
이브는 큐에게 영화표를 두 장 주었다. "마일리지로 받은 건데 엠이 출장을 가서 따라가야 해." 사양하던 큐는 너 혼자서 두 번 보라는 뜻이라며 웃는 이브의 말에 표를 받아들었다. 무려 바람과 함께 사라지다였다. 고심 끝에 큐는 새벽녘 물컵 아래 표를 눌러놓았다. 오후가 되어서야 일어나 식탁을 보자 컵 안엔 물이 가득한데 표는 사라지고 없었다.   
심야시간 영화관은 비어있었다. 영화는 아직 10분이 남았다. 큐는 표를 내려다보고 있었다. F-5번. 본드의 표는 4번이었더라 6번이었더라. 오지않을 수도 있지. 그래도 처음 보는 영화니까. 지금과 비교했을 때 조금 통통한 느낌의 배우들이 화면을 채웠다. 오른쪽 위엔 필름 상영의 까만 점들이 언뜻 찍혔다 사라졌다. 고소한 냄새가 났다. 본드가 어느새 옆에 앉아있었다. "내가 뭘 놓쳤지?" 큐는 팝콘 하나를 매만졌다. "중요한 건 다 지나갔어요."   
영화는 끔찍하게 길었다. 팝콘은 튀겨지지 않은 옥수수들만 남았다. 사과하지 못한 실수는 화면 속 노이즈처럼 지직거렸다. 하지만 본드는 사과를 바라지 않을 거라는 걸 알았다. 바지에 기름 묻은 손을 닦으려는 큐에게 손수건을 건네며 본드는 미소지었다. "재미있군." 큐는 손가락만 벅벅 닦았다. "5분도 한 자세로 못 앉아있는 점이." 건네받은 손수건을 주머니에 넣으며 덧붙였다. "세대가 달라서 그런건가." 본드의 차는 이미 시동이 걸려 있었다. 본드는 보조석 차 문을 열어주었다. 큐는 어쩐지 부루퉁했다. "지난 세대 일들은 모두 잊어버렸어." 능숙하게 핸들을 틀며 본드가 말했다. 본드같은 사람에게는 그건 정확히 대척점을 의미하겠지만. 큐는 핸드폰만 만지작거렸다. 지하주차장을 빠져나가기 전에 본드가 다가왔다. 키스를 할 것 같아서 큐는 눈을 감았다. 안전벨트가 목을 스치고 내려갔다. 르네 젤위거가 따로 없군. IMDB를 뒤졌지만 이미 받아칠 타이밍은 지나있었다. 본드는 큐의 핸드폰 화면의 브리짓 존스 사진을 보고 웃기 시작했다.

2013.6.24

큐는 십대소년 같았다가 본드 자신의 나이 같기도 했다. 뽁뽁 소리를 내며 오믈렛에 케찹으로 그림을 그리는 것을 보면 정말 애 같다가도 침대에서 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 본드를 끌어당길 때면 그 둘이 오래간 몸을 맞춰왔던양 시간의 두께가 느껴지고는 했던 것이다. 소금을 더 이상 넣지 않는 오믈렛을 만들며 본드는 큐를 보았다. 안경을 쓰지 않은 눈에 아침 녹빛이 돌았다. 큐가 본드에게 초점을 맞추려 미간을 찌푸렸다. 어두운 머리카락이 한 가닥 섬세한 콧등에 내려앉았다. 손끝으로 털어낼줄 알았는데 큐는 아랫입술을 내밀더니 후욱 인중 위로 바람을 불었다. 앞머리가 떠오르다 내려앉았다. 여전히 머리카락은 떨어지지 않았다. 큐는 다시 후욱 바람을 불었다. 본드는 팬 위에 버터를 녹이다 피식 웃었다. 본드는 큐에게서 그 자신을 찾고 있었다. 스물의 미숙했던 자아와 쉰의 능숙한 포장을. 차르르르 오믈렛이 익었다. 본드는 여적 머리카락을 붙이고 있는 큐의 앞에 오믈렛을 내려놓았다. 케찹을 건네며 말했다. 사랑해. 웃고 말거라는 본드의 예상과는 달리 큐는 순수한 표정으로 말했다. 사랑해요. 그리고 포크로 오믈렛을 뒤적였다. 계란 껍질을 못 볼 수도 있는 거죠. 본드는 오믈렛 위에 케찹으로 Q를 적어주었다.

2013.6.20

"치약 너무 맵지 않아요?" 큐가 혀를 내밀었다. 싸구려 아이스크림을 먹은 것처럼 매끈한 혀가 빨개져있었다. 어디를 핥았는지 떠오르려해서 본드는 신문을 한 장 넘겼다. "괜찮던데" "물도 못마시겠어요. 차가워서." 본드는 지나가는 큐를 잡았다. "나이먹으면 나아져. 한 번 확인해 보겠어?" 웃는 입술 둘이 닿았다. 그날 저녁 큐는 본드가 초대한 레스토랑에 찾아갔다. 내비게이션은 가장 빠른 길을 일러주었지만 한 쪽 커프스를 잃어버린 큐는 멀리 돌아서 왔다. 기다리고 있던 본드는 일어나 큐의 의자를 빼주었다. "숙녀로군. 저녁 약속에 늦는 점이." 큐는 어떤 변명도 하지 않았다. 본드는 못보던 커프스에 시선을 주었다. "저녁 식사를 녹화중인 건 아니겠지." 큐는 소믈리에가 완벽한 자세로 따라주는 와인 줄기를 보고 있었다. "말씀드렸듯 이제 더는 그런 거 안 만들어요." 본드는 식사를 음미했다. 큐는 모호한 맛이 나는 와인으로 입을 적셨다. "나이먹으면." 본드가 차게 식힌 푸아그라를 썰다가 눈을 들었다. "맛에도 둔감해져요?" "어느 정도는" 작은 조각이 얇은 입술 안으로 들어갔다. "어릴 때 많이 먹어둬야겠네요." 당근 케이크도 먹지 않는 주제에 말은 잘한다고 본드가 웃었다. "하지만 지금은 원하는 대로 즐길 여유가 있지." 빈틈없는 차림새에 완벽한 자세로 본드는 제 접시를 기꺼워했다. 큐는 입안에 녹아 없어지는 소고기 요리를 놀라워했다. "그럼 젊었을 때는 이런 레스토랑 못 왔었겠네요." 다시 채워지는 와인잔을 돌려 향을 맡은 본드는 말했다. "아니." 얇은 피와 무스를 솜씨좋게 떠낸 수저가 큐에게 내밀어졌다. "먹어봐." 큐는 내밀어지는 수저를 받고서야 젊은 날 본드의 식사를 알았다. 언제나 누군가의 것이었던 동시의 누구의 것도 아니었던 남자가 감상을 기다리는 얼굴로 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

2013.6.15

큐는 의외로 잘먹고 잘자고 아무거나 입었지만 본드는 안그랬다. 그는 필요하다면 남의 빨래도 뒤져입었지만 안주가 동이나도 샴페인은 차게 식혀 따는 남자였다. 그런 본드가 한번씩 알 수 없어질때면 큐는 조심하곤 했다. 한주간이나 비가 왔다. 본드는 아침을 같이하고는 '알 수 없어'져버렸다. 큐는 정보부에서 상념에 잠긴 본드를 안경 너머로 보았다. 본드를 돌려놓을 아무런 재료가 없었다. 큐는 한나절을 그냥 보냈다. 본드의 펜이 엠의 서류에 서명을 있던 무렵 갑자기 치익 소리가 엠의 스피커로 들렸다. 모던 타임즈OST가 흘러나왔다. 엠의 노성에 본드는 피식 웃었다. 큐가 퇴근하고 집 문을 열려는 찰나. 찰리 채플린이 여인들에게 그랬던 것처럼 본드는 허리숙여 문을 열어주었다.

2013.6.14

"아버지가 어릴적에 지프차 갖고 싶다고 그게 꿈이라고 했었어요. 혼자 개조하고 그런 남자들의 로망같은 그런거 있잖아요. 그래서 어느날 집 앞에 지프가 주차되있는데 놀라지 않았어요. 아빠는. 아버지는 매주 그걸 카센터로 몰고 갔죠. 아버지의 그 꿈이란 건 매주 수리가 필요하더군요. 두 번인가 타봤었는데 그 안에서는 말을 할 수가 없었어요. 차는 엄청나게 덜덜 거렸고, 제가 돌려대는 모든 서버가 아마 소리를 질러댈 수 있다면 아마 그런 소리가 났을 거예요. 차에 타서 얘기도 할 수 없고 밤이 됐는데 차 안에 있는 게 아무 것도 안보이는 거예요. 제가 내비게이션을 달아주었죠. 그 빛으로 보고 그랬는데 차 창문이 지퍼로 여는 두꺼운 비닐같은 거라 누가 째고 가져갔어요. 전구를 대신 달았었죠. 손 닿으면 뜨거운 그런거 있잖아요. 그런데 더블오세븐. 아무래도 내가 당신을 좋아하는 것 같은데요." "How could I miss that"

2013.6.13

더블오세븐은 7개월 만에 돌아왔다. 큐는 본드가 돌아올 비행기 좌석까지도 알고 있었다. 본드는 큐가 알고 있던 날에서 나흘 후 큐의 플랫 앞에 앉아있었다. 첨단을 달리면서도 큐의 플랫은 일곱 개나 되는 자물쇠로 잠겨있었다. 하나하나 열며 큐가 말했다. "스릴 넘치는 본부 근무로 복귀를 환영해요" 문이 열렸다. 닫히려는 문틈으로 본드가 열쇠고리를 내밀었다. 영국 국기 문양. 큐는 달랑이는 고리를 보았다. "브라질 갔다 온 거 아니에요?" "애국해야지." 본드는 웃었다."신문 광고는 잘 봤어. 생일 축하받기 어렵더군. 해독에 삼십분이나 걸렸어." 큐는 열쇠고리를 받아들었다. "이건 제 생일 선물로 하죠" 본드가 당황했다. "다다음달 아니었나?" "돌아왔으니까" 입술이 엉켰다.

2013.6.10  
큐는 퇴근하지 않았다. 나가면 본드를 만날 것 같았다. 본드가 아직 정보부 내에 있다는 걸 알았다. 고민할 것도 없이 큐는 그냥 퇴근하지 않기로 했다. 본드는 곧 프라하로 떠나야 했다. 몇 시간만 더 버티면 됐다. 큐는 거북이처럼 무기개발부 밖으로 나가지 않았다. 어둠 속에 환한 모니터 불빛만 밝았다. 할 일이야 찾으면 수도 없었다. 밥그릇을 들고 먹는 일본인처럼 선채로 키보드를 들고서 두드리던 큐가 흠칫 굳었다. 텅- 유리문이 닫히는 소리가 났다.  
뒷목을 따뜻한 숨이 감쌌다. 고리에 걸린 것처럼 셔츠 깃이 뒤로 당겨졌다. 풀려있던 단추가 목젖을 눌렀다. 입술이 목에 닿았다고 생각한 순간 입이 벌어지며 목을 물렸다. 윽. 큐가 들고 있던 키보드를 테이블에 던지듯 내려놓았다. 잇자국이 남도록 깊이 물려 큐는 몸을 부들부들 떨었다. 그 저번 날에 그랬던 것처럼 큐는 테이블을 짚었다. 등에서 본드의 체온이 미미하게 느껴졌다. 본드는 큐를 안아주지 않았다. 남겨놓은 자국을 손으로 감싸며 본드가 중얼거렸다.  
"얼굴 한 번 보기 어렵군."  
어린 고양이를 집어 드는 것처럼 귀 뒤를 꽈악 쥐어 잡는 손에 큐는 저도 모르게 눈을 감았다. 꼬리가 말려드는 기분. 본드는 큐를 앉히고 머리를 헤집어 이마에 입술을 눌렀다.  
"나중에 보지."  
유리문이 철컥 아까와는 다르게 본드의 인증카드를 읽었다. 큐는 구겨지듯 의자에 앉아있다가 바지를 쳐다보았다. 테이블을 짚으며 일어나다 그만 키보드를 짚었다. 화면 가득 알 수 없는 알파벳과 숫자가 들어찼다. 가까운 화장실 칸이 성급하게 쾅 닫혔다.

2013.6.9  
큐는 본드가 잠든 모습을 본적이 없었다. 본드는 큐보다 늦게 잠들었고 먼저 일어났다. 잠귀는 거의 안자는 수준이라 큐가 중간에 깨도 같이 일어났다. 때로는 큐가 깨면 원래부터 없었던 것처럼 사라져있었다. 오믈렛을 앞에 둔 어느 날 아침 큐가 물었다. '왜 안자요? 현장요원 버릇인가.' 본드는 커피를 마셨다. '본인 잠버릇에 대해 아는 거 있나? 어젯밤에도 열 번 넘게 추락을 면했지' 큐가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 거짓말. 본드가 큐의 머리를 매만졌다. 실은 조금 더 보고 싶으니까.

2013.6.7  
큐는 왕실귀족들을 본적이 없었다. 하지만 그들이 무언가를 먹는다면 본드처럼 먹을 거라 생각했다. 본드는 음식이 오페라라도 되는 양 굴었다. 지켜보는 큐에게 본드는 말했다. 먹여줘? 큐는 입을 벌렸다. 본드 입안에 있던 농어요리는 완벽했다.

2013.6.6  
“컴퓨터만 보다가는 눈이 침침해질 거야.” 본드가 말했다. 큐는 시선도 돌리지 않고 답했다. “당신처럼요?” "자 일어나" 본드가 큐의 팔목을 잡았다. 처음엔 나뭇가지를 잡는 것 같았으나 곧 온기가 돌았다. "지금 한창 방화벽 리부트 중인데-" 큐는 악력에 못 이기고 끌려나왔다. 정보부 옥상은 먼 곳까지 보였다. 본드는 아무 곳이나 가리켰다. "저기를 보라구." 큐는 심드렁하게 말했다 "안 보이는 데요" 본드가 등을 돌려댔다. "업혀" 느릿하게 큐의 팔이 본드의 어깨에 얹혔다. 본드는 안 보인다는 큐를 위해 높이도 업었다. 큐가 본드의 머리꼭지에 꾹 턱을 댔다. "보이는 것도 같고"

2013.6.5  
어릴 적 본드는 고양이를 키운 적이 있었다. 책을 보고 있으면 팔꿈치 사이를 비집고 들어와 태연자약하게 눈을 치켜뜨는 하얀색 고양이. 큐는 본드의 배 위에 앉아 하품을 했다. 여기도 고양이가 한 마리. 본드는 큐의 무릎을 만졌다. 큐는 본드의 손등을 가볍게 감쌌다. 비키라든가 무겁다든가 무슨 짓이냐든가 본드는 그런 말은 하지 않았다. 다만 "왜 이렇게 마른 거지?" 간질이는 것처럼 큐의 기분이 좋아졌다. 본드가 누운 채 팔을 뻗었다. 큐는 머리를 쓰다듬도록 숙여주었다.

2013.6.4  
본드 어때? 이브가 물었다. 큐는 눈동자만 움직였다. 더블오세븐은 더블오세븐이지. 이브가 미소를 지었다. 남자는 애 아니면 개라잖아. 큐는 픽 웃었다. 본드가 개라는 거야? 이브가 가까이 다가왔다. 남자라는 거야. 선악과를 쥔 미소가

2013.6.2  
큐가 쓰러지듯 침대에 누웠다. 해커 잡느라 삼일 만이었다. 안경을 벗겨주는 본드를 큐가 잡았다 '팔베개' 불을 끄려는 움직임에 큐가 말했다 '조명' 탁 모든 불이 꺼졌다. 본드는 큐의 머리아래 팔을 괴어 주었다 '같이 자는 게 좋아?' 큐가 졸음 묻은 목소리로 말했다. '그럼 싫어요?' 본드가 제 머리 뒤로 팔을 베었다. '좋은 척 하는 거지.' 팔에 가지런한 이가 콱 박혔다. 본드는 큭큭 웃으며 작은 머리를 감쌌다. 'Sweet dream. Q'

2013.6.1  
큐는 빨대를 씹었다. '더 말해줘요.' 본드는 자신의 허벅지 위에 앉아 아이패드를 만지작대는 큐에게 손을 뻗었다. 탁 손등을 맞았다. '더 해줄까? 고개 돌려줘. 예쁜 얼굴이 안보이잖아.' 큐는 신경질적으로 빨대를 질겅거렸다. '30년은 뒹굴어온 사람이 하는 말치고는 별 거없군요' 본드가 미소 지었다. '말보다는 행동이지. 그런데' 큐의 입에서 넝마가 된 빨대가 빠져나갔다. '게임개발이 잘되면 나는 무엇을 받지?' '7%..' '지금 받고 싶군.' 입술이 닿았다.

2013.6.1  
큐는 화면에서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 본드는 큐 옆에 쿠키를 내려놓았다. 삐용삐용 소리가 났다. 큐는 두 시간이 지나서야 옆에 앉아있던 본드를 보았다. '시간이 남아도나 봐요.' '네게 쓰는 시간은 아깝지 않지.' 안경을 벗기며 본드는 찡그린 미간에 입 맞췄다. 따라붙는 입술에도 키스를 돌려주고 감아오는 팔은 슥슥 쓸어주고선. 도로 모두 원위치. '이후 내 몫의 시간은 머니페니양에게 양도하지' 큐의 이가 딱 다물어졌다. 본드는 얇은 볼에 엄지로 미소를 덧그려주었다.

2013.5.31  
큐가 커피마시면서 석양을 보고 있다가 본드가 뒤에서 목덜미에 입을 맞추자 여상한 목소리로 "처음에는 당신이 만약 갑자기 결혼한다고 하면 행복을 빌어주려고 했는데 이제는 아니에요." 본드가 음? 하자 큐가 커피를 한 모금 마시고 본드를 향해 몸을 비틀더니 "여자 머리 밀어 버릴 거야. 가운데만." 본드는 미소 지으며 "잔디 깎는 거 그만 봐." 큐가 "카오스이후의 정돈이잖아요." 네 머리나 깎으라는 얘기는 큐의 커피와 함께 삼키는 본드.

2013.5.27~29  
옛날옛날에 큐색시와 섹시본드가 살았답니다. 섹시본드는 큐색시를 처음 본 순간 고까웠어요.  
큐색시는 말했어요. '오빠 나이가 많네. 곡괭이가 무겁진 않아?' 섹시본드는 생각했죠. 재수없어. 하지만 큐색시는 곧 예쁜 곡괭이를 내밀었어요 '이거 그립이 오빠그립이야. 오빠 말곤 땅도 못파' 섹시본드는 곡괭이를 받아들었어요.  
섹시본드는 맞춤 곡괭이로 땅을 팠습니다. 땅이 골라졌습니다. 큐색시는 어느새 섹시본드네 밭에서 본드를 구경하고 있었습니다. 왜 왔어? 묻자 큐색시는 땀에 젖은 본드를 눈으로 훑으며 말했습니다. 곡괭이 다 쓰셨으면 반납하세요.


End file.
